


Марк

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Internal Conflict, Loneliness, Male Friendship, No Romance, No Slash, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Psychology, Realistic, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Suffering, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Суровая реальность и трагедия маленького человека





	Марк

Марк жил без родителей, со своей бабушкой. Он никогда об этом не жалел, да и вообще по-настоящему жалел о чем-нибудь он редко. А еще он не любил людей. Он любил тишину и покой, которые бабушка ему не давала.

Она считала его, хоть ему было уже 10 лет, маленьким несчастным мальчиком, и постоянно перекармливала его, рассказывала ему что-то, что Марку было совсем не интересно и никуда не пускала одного. Марка тошнило от этой заботы, и постепенно он вообще стал раздражаться, если кто-то трогал его, пытался как-либо помочь ему или начинал разговаривать с ним на не интересную ему тему.

Любое проявление заботы, с чей-либо стороны, казалось ему унижением, не уважением, словно он какой-то там маленький ребенок. Ему казалось, что другие именно так и считают, что он ребенок, который ничего не может сам, и когда пытается, над ним все смеются или отнимают инструмент, потому что он может все испортить, а что бы понять, как надо, еще слишком глуп.

Марк всегда был один, у него не было друзей, не только потому, что он был не дружелюбен и жил своими фантазиями, но и потому, что бабушка заставляла его одеваться и вести себя так, как она считает правильным, и общаться и гулять он должен был только тогда и там, где она скажет. Переубедить бабушку было не возможно ни нормальными доводами, ни криками и слезами, а вынести ее вечное ворчание по этому поводу Марк не мог, он об стенку головой готов был биться, и решил, что проще с ней соглашаться, чем нервы зря трепать.

Одноклассники же над ним смеялись и презирали его, видя это. Однажды, в школе, Марк встретил мальчика, Армеля, он казался ему не похожим на других — слушал слова Марка, его мысли, идеи, не смеялся над его странностями и поведением, а пытался понять. Марк, обрадованный хоть кем-то, с кем можно нормально общаться, с радостью принял Армеля.

Армель же к Марку относился равно как ко всем прочим людям, не понимая, что он для Марка — чуть ли не все, что он его связь с окружающим миром, примиритель с жестокой и непонятной реальностью. Марк делился с ним всеми своими мыслями, мечтами и идеями, а Армель над ними только смеялся, правда, не как все, а за глаза, о чем Марк не знал. Марк думал, что по сравнению с тем, что Армель для него сделал — стал его настоящим другом, то, что он там думает, это не так уж и важно, и был счастлив.

Когда Марку исполнилось 20, бабушка умерла. За проживание в своем доме Марк заплатить не мог, и оказался на улице. Он бы никогда не попросил помощи сам, но Армель разрешил ему пожить в его доме. Марк надеялся как можно скорее найти работу и переехать, так как все время страдал от ощущения, что приносит неудобства.

И вот, через пару месяцев, Марк, взволнованно перебирая пальцы, зашел в кадровое агентство. Он искал работу. Потолкавшись в очереди и переговорив с разными людьми, ему наконец удалось записаться на должность бухгалтера в какой-то конторке в этом же здании. Он устало направился в нее, сжав под мышкой смятые бумажки.

В конторе было относительно тихо и меньше людей, чем в основном здании. Пожилой мужчина, поковырявшись с документами Марка, подписал заявление и выдав ключ от его кабинета, сказал, что с завтрашнего дня он записан сюда, копаться с бумажной работой. Марк кивнул и поспешил выбраться из этого стеклянного муравейника. По крайней мере, теперь он сможет как-то жить самостоятельно.

Теперь, до шести часов, каждый будний день, Марк сидя в тесном кабинете под лестницей, разбирал бумаги и счета. Ему удалось накопить денег, что бы поселиться отдельно, в старом доме, в одной из маленьких грязных комнат.

Постепенно, Марк все больше времени стал тратить на работу, как и Армель на своих друзей и другую жизнь и они стали видеться реже. Армель переехал в другой город, и, хоть Марк и писал ему письма, он все меньше и меньше стал нуждаться в нем. Он понимал, что Армелю совершенно плевать на него, он для него лишь один из сотни друзей и знакомых, что есть, что нет, и Марку не хотелось навязываться, да и зачем? Он только страдал, когда видел, как Армель веселится и радуется среди других людей, считая его самого кем-то там третьим, вспоминая о нем только, когда ему что-то было нужно, и Марк все меньше стал уважать Армеля. Он старался общаться с ним как можно реже, что бы забыть, но не мог, и каждый раз, когда Армель приходил к нему, снова смеялся с ним и рассказывал ему обо всем, что было на его душе, не в силах злиться.

Но Марку нужен был кто-то, кто больше внимания уделял бы ему самому, кто не просто использовал бы его, кто-то, кому он по настоящему был бы нужен, и кто нравился бы ему самому тоже. Марку не хватало понимания и простых житейских радостей, которым он так и не смог научиться, и которые не мог дать ему Армель.

Последней каплей, оказалось то, что Армель познакомился с девушкой по имени Мишель, а выносить постоянные умиления и похвальбы Мишель Армелем одинокий и практически никогда ни с какими девушками даже не разговаривающий Марк не мог, тем более, что ему самому Мишель вовсе не нравилась, и он видел все ее недостатки, какие скрывает любовь.

И Марк, хоть все так же смеялся, отвечал на письма и снисходительно улыбался Армелю, все более и более ненавидящим взглядом смотрел на него, и хотел, что бы тот совсем оставил его, и жил себя радостно и спокойно со всеми своими друзьями и Мишелью, которые такие замечательные и которых он так любит, в отличие от него, и не мучил Марка.

Но одиночество было для Марка еще невыносимее, чем раздражающий приятель и потому он стал искать среди своего нового окружения кого-то, с кем мог бы хотя бы общаться. Должно быть, это кажется нелепым или странным, но у Марка был некий внутренний психологический барьер, мешающий ему сближаться с людьми и нравится им.  
Для изгоя вроде него перекинуться парой слов с сослуживцем было невероятным достижением и радостью, чего уж говорить о каком-либо разговоре с представительницей противоположного пола.

На работе Марка, в конторе, рядом с его кабинетом, тоже копаясь в бумагах, работал молодой светловолосый Ноэль. Он был, по мнению Марка, достаточно интересным и умным человеком и привлекал его чем-то к себе. Ноэль был молчалив, даже немного замкнут. В нем была какая-то почти напускная угрюмость и циничность, с которой он жестко критиковал всех и насмехался над ними. Марка его высказывания в свою сторону не обижали, наоборот, даже иногда смешили. Марк здоровался с Ноэлем, задавал ему вопросы, пытался шутить, на перерывах садился рядом — ему ужасно хотелось общаться Ноэлем, поделиться с ним чем-то своим и узнать чего-либо интересное о нем самом, хотелось, что бы этот прекрасный Ноэль принял его в свой мир, рассказывал ему о чем-то также легко, как другие люди вокруг, как Армель когда-то.

Но Ноэль на Марка никакого внимания не обращал, и особого желания общаться с ним не выказывал. Зато с радостью шутил и рассказывал все другом человеку — Эрвину. И Марк в друг подумал, что его невероятно раздражает Эрвин. Тем, что с ним Ноэль общается, а с Марком, как бы тот ни старался — нет; тем, что Эрвин такой талантливый, и на работе выше по должности, и все остальное замечательно умеет, и веселый, и общительный, и постоянно окружен девушками, в отличии от Марка.

Марк пытался продолжить попытки понравиться Ноэлю, но, кажется, этим раздражал его еще больше. Видимо, это какое-то проклятье, от которого никак не избавиться самому — решил Марк. Он пытался наладить общение и с Эрвином, что бы Ноэль тогда обратил внимание на него тоже, но, когда спустя год так ничего и не вышло, он перестал и злиться на Эрвина, и восхищаться Ноэлем, да и вообще оставил любые попытки общаться с кем бы-то ни было, продолжив, как раньше, в тишине и одиночестве существовать, смирившись с неизбежностью и роком своей судьбы.

Что бы чем-то занять себя в то время, когда нормальные люди развлекались и болтали в обществе друг друга, Марк пытался писать рассказы. И веселые, и на серьезные темы, один раз попробовал даже отнести их в редакцию, но рассказы не приняли, и он оставил это дело только как развлечение для себя.

Прошло еще немного времени. В один из дней, Марк вышел из своей душной, забитой бумагами комнатушки в коридор и услышал какой-то шум. Он пошел в его строну по коридору. Недавно пришедший к ним в контору новичок, Безил, пытался толкнуть кричащего на него Эрвина.

«Что случилось?» — спросил Марк стоящего рядом с ним какого-то другого работника. Тот равнодушно, в отличии от остальных, глядел на происходящее.

«Эрвин чем-то оскорбил Безила, тот разозлился и ударил того, а Эрвин позвал на помощь остальных, и теперь они все орут на него». — объяснил так же равнодушно работник.

Марк подбежал к ним и оттащил Безила в сторону, крича ему — «Эй, успокойся, ты с ними всеми один не справишься, а они нажалуются, и тебя выгонят с работы!»  
Тот остановился рядом с Марком и разозлено закричал — «И что? Будет тут какой-то идиот оскорблять меня!»  
Толпа зашумела.  
Эрвин сделать ничего больше не пытался и что-то проворчав, ушел вместе со своими сообщниками.

Безил посмотрел на Марка.  
«За чем?» — спросил он его.  
Тот равнодушно пожал плечам — «Ты был прав, а они нет. Я не собираюсь защищать тех, кто не прав, да еще и упорно это насаждать другим, даже если этот кто-то — из моей конторы и главнее меня.»  
Он развернулся и ушел. Безил посмотрел ему вслед.

После этого, как-то само собой стало получаться, что Безил ходил за Марком и говорил с ним о разном — в основном задавал вопросы, коих у того было великое множество и на самые неожиданные темы, которые порой ставили Марка в тупик. Хоть Марка и раздражало навязанное общество, он молча продолжал игнорировать коллегу. Без причин нагрубить, или просто так попросить человека перестать с ним общаться, просто потому что одинаково возненавидел всех людей и из-за каких-то детских комплексов, как он считал, Марк не мог.

Безил был добрым и хорошим человеком, и хоть очень шумным и навязчивым, он старался сделать все как можно лучше, и пытался искренне помочь Марку. Марк не хотел разозлить или обидеть его, хотя бы потому что тот, наверное, сильно бы расстроился. Не смотря на свой бойкий характер, Безил был очень раним и постоянно волновался, не оскорбил ли он чем-либо тех, кто ему более-менее нравился; если он вдруг решал, что оскорбил, то становился еще раза в два навязчивее и постоянно извинялся.

Не понимая этого, не понимая, что Марк сам любит одиночество, Безил думал, что Марка тоже все обижают и не любят, как его, раз не общаются и не веселятся вместе с ним, и считал, что помогает ему, своеобразно защищая его от всех и приставая с расспросами-разговорами, в ответ на то, что Марк помог ему и выступил на его стороне.

Таким образом, Марк стал другом Безила. Но Марк Безила другом не считал. Он все еще не выносил, когда о нем заботились или защищали его, а тем более, пытались указывать. Безил был всего лишь одним из множества людей, как и все вокруг, с кем, при необходимости, Марк мог и поговорить, и посмеяться над посредственными и поверхностными вещами, но не более.

***

Почти вместе с приходом Безила, к ним из другого отдела перевели девушку. Она была рыжеволосой, смешливой, сразу нашла общий язык с остальными, и заражала окружающих своими веселыми идеями, которых у нее было множество. Постоянно что-то придумывая и рассказывая это другим, она первая бежала куда-то, устраивала выходки и громче всех смеялась над ними, но могла и серьезно, ответственно относиться к делам, с которыми, благодаря своему уму, легко справлялась.

Марк не смел заговорить с ней, и она почему-то с ним не заговаривала первой, в отличие от прочих сослуживцев, хотя и вроде бы хорошо к нему относилась. Из разговоров и происходящих вокруг событий, которые Марк постоянно слышал и видел, но никогда не принимал в них участия, он выяснил, что ее звали Жули.

Жули, Жули… Марку так хотелось, что бы она веселилась и общалась с ним, так же, как с другими! Но она, хоть и иногда что-то спрашивала, краснея, и смотрела на него, ничего не делала. Марк делать тоже ничего не собирался. Он догадывался, что нравится Жули, но не представлял, что будет, если он попытается познакомится с ней. Она никогда не будет видеть в нем друга, будет кокетничать, не будет собой, будет относиться по-другому к нему, не как бы ему хотелось…

Марк никогда не понимал девушек. Если поладить с парнями ему было трудно, но он все же мог понять их и найти какие-либо родственные души среди них, девушек, с которыми бы Марку было психологически комфортно, он вообще пока что не встречал. Марк боялся странного чувства, которое появлялось в нем при виде Жули, которое, как он подумал, наверное, и называют любовью. Жули была не такой, как многие ранее встречаемые Марком девушки, но узнать ее поближе у него так и не хватило решимости.

Так прошел год улыбок, взглядов и коротких фраз, обращенных к Жули, и постепенно Марк перестал чувствовать ту радость и волнение при виде девушки. Он думал, что делать, если она скажет, что он тоже нравиться ей. Скорее всего, что бы лишиться проблем, он бы соврал, что она ему — нет, потому что потом бросить ее или в чем-то оказать ей, как и любому другому, кто сумел бы пройти границу его души, он просто не мог, его бы просто разорвали изнутри совесть и собственные принципы, нарушить которые он не мог тоже.

Жули, которой видимо надоело равнодушие Марка, вообще перестала обращать на того внимание. Марк облегченно подумал, что Жули, вероятно, разлюбила его. Если это странное состояние вообще было тем, что подразумевают под словом «любовь»… Марк не умел чувствовать душой, только разумом, и все это время разум не давал ему повода и доводов продолжать общение или делать попытки понравиться Жули, а потеряв чувство, у него отпала и необходимость раздумывать об этом.

Он продолжил жить, словно ничего не было, и словно он никогда ничего не чувствовал к Жули. Все вокруг снова стали одинаковыми, обычными и ненавистными людьми, к которым Марк не испытывал ни любви, ни уважения, и на которых ему было совершенно плевать, и, хоть и он вежливо и хорошо обходился со всеми, он никогда ничего не рассказывал и не просил их сверх меры, а когда он выходил с работы, они все сразу же исчезали, словно Марк и не знал их, и они переставали существовать для него.

Серая рутина обыденных дней сливалась в однообразный поток, так, что Марк перестал осознавать сколько прошло времени, и что происходило в эти дни. В памяти сохранились лишь обрывки чем-то более менее значимых и заметных событий.

Вроде того, когда Марк сидел рядом с Ноэлем в коридоре во время перерыва. Тот читал книгу, и Марк не пытался отвлекать его. Он, как и Жули, и другие, теперь тоже перестал волновать его. Ну счастлив он там себе, ну водится он с Эрвином, ну не общается с ним, теперь ему это было все равно. Марку не о чем было говорить с Ноэлем, да и не зачем.

«Чего ты сидишь тут? Разве у тебя не перерыв?» — неожиданно обратился к нему Ноэль.  
Марк повернулся к нему и пожал плечами — «Ну да. Мне нечего делать, а продолжать работу в перерыв не хочется».  
Ноэль не понимающе уставился на него.  
«Ты сидишь в углу, ничего не делая весь перерыв, потому что не можешь придумать себя занятие?!» — Ноэль рассмеялся.

Марк ничего не ответил и даже не улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть на него так же строго и спокойно, как обычно. Ноэль замолчал и раздраженно глянул на Марка. Тот снова отвернулся, уставившись в пол стеклянным взглядом синих глаз.

«У тебя есть друзья, Марк?» — неожиданно спросил Ноэль, в этот раз не с обычной насмешкой, а даже с каким-то сочувствием.  
Марк снова повернулся к нему и задумчиво сказал — «Ну, как бы…» — он запнулся.

Первый, кто пришел ему на ум, был Армель, но Марку, не смотря на все, не хотелось называть его другом.  
Он подумал о Безиле, но, хоть с ним он теперь ближе всех общался, к Безилу он относился, так же, как ко всем остальным людям, никогда не говоря ему ничего сверх того, что сказал бы любому другому, не раскрывая секретов, даже не делясь своими мыслями и когда-то написанными рассказами, которые слышал и знал Армель. Другом в понятии Марка был кто-то, кто может понять его, принять таким, какой он есть, иметь похожие убеждения и интересы… Кто-то близкий, кто-то, кому можно доверять, доверять во всем, твой соратник, свой человек, готовый поддержать тебя в ответ за какую-нибудь помощь с твоей стороны… С кем, в конце концов, можео осуждать все, что тебе хочется.

«Нет.» — наконец ответил Марк.  
Ноэль печально улыбнулся ему.  
«Мне не нужны друзья.» — добавил уже увереннее Марк. — «Я и сам могу со всем справиться.»

Ноэль хотел что-то возразить, но перерыв закончился, и Марк, быстро встав, поспешил уйти.

Однажды, Безил рассказал Марку, что приехал из другой страны в их городок всего на четыре года, и устроился тут временно, а потом поедет дальше, устраиваться по специальности — он переводил книги, в том числе и с древних языков.

Безил постоянно тормошил Марка, что-то спрашивал, и рассказывал веселые истории, но несмотря на это они часто молчали и не находили общих тем, ибо слишком уж разными были их характеры, мировоззрение, убеждения, цели и увлечения… Но Безил, кажется, привязался, к хоть и строгому, скучному для многих, Марку, и считал должным помогать ему во всем, даже когда тот не просил, чем часто просто мешался. Марк, хоть Безил его раздражал своим характером и навязчивой заботливостью, и поначалу совершенно ничего для него не значил, постепенно привык к нему, и даже сам стал делиться своими историями и мыслями с ним, потому что больше было не с кем.

Он стал искренне смеяться с ним, и сам первым подходил к нему что бы поздороваться или что-то сказать. Марку было приятно просто пообщаться и посмеяться хоть с кем-то, и, несмотря на то, что ему было хорошо и в одиночестве, полностью без живого общения и развлечений он начинал мучиться.

Четыре года пролетели легко и не заметно, и они были действительно счастливыми и радостными для угрюмого Марка, потому что Безил, хоть и навязчиво и порой не особо приятно, бескорыстно дарил ему свою доброту и дружбу, а так раньше для Марка не делал никто. Но в ответ Марк мог только помогать Безилу, когда тот обращался с какими-то вопросами, да и то ответить на многое, из того, что спрашивал Безел, Марк не мог.

После того, как через четыре года Безил уехал в другую страну, Марк пару раз писал ему письма, но потом перестал, и больше никогда они не виделись и не слышали друг о друге. Только тогда Марк понял, что Безил все-таки был для него другом, быть может единственным настоящим другом за всю жизнь, и ему его не хватает, но что-либо сделать было уже поздно.

Он пробовал снова писать Безилу, но ответа так и не пришло. Марк сидел, забившись в пустой угол своей комнаты. В окно колотил холодными каплями дождь. Соседи, жившие в доме вместе с Марком, съехали, и он был один во всем здании. Раньше он бы обрадовался, что шумные, любившие гостей и болтовню соседи хоть на денек свалили из дому, но теперь, его трясло от давящей пустой тишины.

А Безил так ни разу и не пришел к нему в гости, и он ни разу не был у него, и не гулял с ним в выходные за все это время… Он почти все знал о Безиле, а тот ничего не ведал о Марке, но при этом, человека ближе у Марка никогда не было. Марк опустил голову на колени. Что ж, он снова остался один, никому не нужный, лишний в этой жизни; он жалел, что не умер еще давным-давно в детстве и испытал все эти мучения.

Марк погрузился в собственные мысли и сны, в которых у него была другая жизнь — жизнь, в которой он был важен, нужен и имел идеальных друзей.

«Как жаль, что в реальности таких людей не бывает, а если и бывают, то они никогда не выберут тебя». — подумал он.

Дождь еще сильнее застучал в окно. Марк нашел тетрадь, в которой писал когда-то рассказы, и, что бы не думать о мире вокруг, стал писать в ней, став думать о мире другом, который создавал в своем воображении, забывая на время о себе и своих проблемах.

Постепенно, жизнь Марка стала состоять только из создания рассказов и работы, после которой он приходил домой и начинал писать, погружаясь в иллюзорный мир, где были счастье и покой, которых не было здесь.

Марк не спал по ночам, мало ел и совершенно не следил за собой и своим домом; у него не было ни смысла жизни, ни цели, ни друзей, и единственное, что хоть как-то скрашивало его существование — было написание его небольших историй.

***

Прошел еще год. Марк чувствовал, что умирает.

Он постоянно был болен, и все никак не мог вылечиться; засыпал на работе, осунулся, быть может от болезни, а может от переутомления и бессонницы, а вероятнее — от постоянного одиночества и отсутствия какого-то ни было общения, он все больше затухал и затухал. Ему нужно было делиться своими мыслями и чувствами, что бы они не съедали его изнутри, и он делился ими с бумагой, а выплеснув их, он становился сухим и холодным и ему уже не хватало эмоций на людей.

Он, согнувшись, дошел до своего темного, одинокого дома и поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице, сел на заплатанное кресло. Потом снова встал и пошел на кухню. Чай из старой железной коробки закончился. Он вернулся назад. На улице уже было темно. Марк, закашлявшись, стал рыться в ящиках своего стола, вынимая листы с рукописями. Он сидел всю ночь, судорожно царапая бумагу.

С первыми лучами солнца, упавшими на стол, Марк дописал последнюю страницу и с сожалением посмотрел на стол, где было еще две тетради с незаконченными работами. Он, покачиваясь, поднялся и направился за водой. Проходя по заваленному никому не нужными вещами коридору, большая часть из которых принадлежала не одному поколению прошлых жильцов, Марк замер у покрытого слоем пыли зеркала и протер его своей жилистой бледной рукой.

Усталый, худой, с длинными спутанными волосами и темными кругами на веках человек смотрел на него большими печальными глазами. Марк отшатнулся от зеркала, поежившись от собственного взгляда и поспешил уйти прочь. С трудом удержав в прыгающих пальцах стакан, он, выпив воды, побежал назад в комнату, стараясь не глядеть в зеркало. Он снова тяжело опустился на кресло перед столом, но больше подняться уже не смог.

На следующий день, к нему несколько раз приходил почтальон, и, так как ему никто не открыл, оставил газету под дверью. Марк выписывал ежедневные новости. Так как из новых соседей в дом еще никто не заселился, никто о смерти Марка не знал, и, только через неделю, когда газет накопилась порядочная стопка, почтальон позвал управляющего домом и они отперли дверь в комнату Марка.

Никого из родственников или знакомых Марка они не знали и не смогли найти, и его похоронили на городском кладбище, с бродягами и одинокими стариками.

Армель, не получив за два месяца ни одного письма и ни одного ответа на свои письма от Марка, забеспокоился, но Мишель заверила его, что Марк просто позабыл о нем, или же он ему наскучил, у него, наверняка, нашлись другие друзья и заботы, более важные, и Армель, успокоившись, продолжил жить, словно Марка никогда и не было.

Больше никогда Армель Марка не видел и так и не узнал о его смерти, но иногда, он все же вспоминал о нем.

Все малочисленные вещи и книги Марка на следующей недели были распроданы и розданы на барахолках, а те из них, которые были никому не нужны, включая рукописи самого Марка, единственное, ради чего он все еще жил последние месяцы, которые никто даже не удосужился прочитать, были сожжены и выброшены.

7 декабря 2014


End file.
